Old Memories and Broken Hearts
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: After Harry broke up with him for Ginny, Draco found out his was pregnant with Harry Potter's Four years later, he runs into Harry when he has lost is son in Diagon What will happen as Draco tries to hide this big secret from Harry? More importantly, what will happen when Harry finds out Scorpius is his son? (There will be a sequel)


Old Memories and Broken Hearts

Healer Malfoy sighed as he raked a hand through his silvery blonde hair. In his other hand he held an invitation to the Hogwarts school reunion. Draco wasn't sure he wanted to go. _He_ would be there…

Shaking his head and dropping his hands to his office desk, the blonde sighed and stood up. He was ready to go home for the day. Still holding the invitation, Healer Draco slipped off his white healer robes and hung them on the coat rack. Then, he folded and slid the letter into his trouser pocket. Leaving his office, he left work for home.

The invitation had said that the reunion would be at Hogwarts in the Grand Hall. It was for just his year, the children of war basically. That meant Blaise would be there. And Pansy and Goyle and Weasley and Hermione and…_ him_…

_Don't think about it. _Draco chided himself, _If you do you will break down. Just focus on getting home first._

The blonde sighed and shook his head. He squared his shoulders and walked to the apparition spot. Then, he apparated home.

Once home, he set his medical bag on the counter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Curious, Draco made his way over to the door. He opened it and he was suddenly ambushed by a blur of pale white skin and platinum blonde hair.

"Daddy!"

Draco smiled tiredly. He had forgotten that Pansy had just gotten back from her trip to Paris today. She had taken his little Scorpius with her this time.

The older Malfoy looked down at his four year old son. Scorpius looked up at him and giggled happily. "Daddy, I had so much fun!"

"Good. I'm glad." Draco smiled sadly down at his little boy. He had emerald eyes… oh those emerald eyes… so much like _him_…

He picked up the little blonde and looked at Pansy. "Thank you for taking him to Paris with you, Pans. He deserved the trip."

Pansy smiled sympathetically back at him. "It's the least I could do. You seemed to need a break." she glanced at Scorpius, then back at her friend "Draco… can I talk to you?"

Draco nodded and set his son down. "Scorpius, why don't you go help yourself to a snack? The house elves made some sugar cookies, your favorite."

"Oooooooh! Cookies!" Scorpius smiled and ran off to the parlor where the cookies usually were. Draco watched him go, feeling heartache pang inside his chest. Scorpius loved muggle food.

He turned to Pansy when Scorpius was out of view. "What is it, Pans?"

She looked at him sadly and entered the house. The door closed behind her. "Are you alright? I know I've asked this before many time but… Really? Are you truly alright? He does have his eyes…"

The Malfoy sighed and looked away from his social-butterfly of a best friend. "No… every time I look at him I see…" Draco sighed, "I see… _him_… Merlin! I can't even say his _name_;it hurts too much! Scorpius has his eyes and his ears… He wishes to know who his other father is… He asks me at least once a day… I don't blame him… but… it just… it hurts so bad… so bad, Pans…"

"Oh, Dray…" Pansy hugged her broken friend. Draco swallowed back tears. "And the worst part…" he laughed bitterly, "the worst part is… that his other father doesn't even know…" Draco choked off but continued pathetically, "doesn't even know about him…"

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Sympathy was lacing her voice. So was pity. And for once, Draco didn't push away her sympathy and pity. He let her pity him. He was pitiful… he was pathetic… he shouldn't be holding on this tightly to someone who was not his anymore…

But time just wasn't healing him…

~o.0.o~

The blonde awoke and sat up in his cold bed. His bed was always cold these days. Wiping the stray tears from his eyes, Draco got out of bed and made his way to his wardrobe. Using magic, he made his muggle radio turn on. His muggle radio only played a few songs. The songs were their songs. Draco's and…

Draco wiped away his tears frustratedly. They just wouldn't stop falling these days. He got dressed in a silver blouse and black trousers, what use to be their song playing in the background.

The blonde healer wiped his eyes yet again and slipped on his silver and Slytherin green muggle shoes that were called converse, shoes _he_ had gotten him when they had been together. Draco swiftly stood up and left his apartment before he could dwell on his former lover.

After dropping Scorpius off at Andromeda's house (Teddy really enjoyed Scorpius' company), he arrived at St. Mungo's and clocked in. He was on his way to his office when he was stopped by Healer Hermione. They had become friends soon after the war, after Draco had apologized for his hateful childish behavior from their school days. The blonde forced smile and said, "Morning, Hermione."

She smiled back, "Good morning, Draco." She paused before asking cautiously, "Are you going to go to the Hogwarts reunion? I know it's months away, but I was just wondering."

Draco's forced smile fell off his pale face. "I don't think so."

Hermione's eyes flicker with understanding. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so insensitive! I should know better than to-"

"Hermione." Draco said firmly, "It's alright. It's fine. I am fine. It's alright for you to talk about him. He is one of your best friends." he lied smoothly. Lying was _oh so _easy. Well of course it was. He _had _been in Slytherin while at Hogwarts. He was born a Slytherin.

She smiled sadly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why don't we have our lunch break together?" he lied once more. He figured if he asked her to lunch she'd just drop it. Thankfully, she got the hint and nodded. "Sure. The Three Broomsticks? At noon?"

The blonde healer smile slightly, this time a real smile. "Yeah…" he said quietly, "That would be great."

Hermione smiled slightly and left the distressed man to his work. Draco sighed sadly as he continued to his office. He entered it and closed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and looked at his clipboard to see whom his patients were today.

The first on the list was some muggleborn former Hufflepuff with the last name of Matthews who kept having nightmares of the war. _That one will be easy. All I can give him is a Dreamless Sleeping Draught. _Draco thought. The second was a pureblood name Silver Bell, and she had a broken arm. The third was…

Healer Malfoy's breath drew into his chest sharply and froze there. No… No! Oh Merlin, no! The fates must hate him! Why?! Why here?! Why _now_?! Why after all these years?! Why…?

Draco felt the tears filling his eyes. Scowling himself, he wipe furiously at his silver hues. _You coward! You are so damn weak! Why are you crying?! Malfoys don't cry!_

Managing to compose himself, he took in a shuddering breathe and stood up. He put on his white healer's robes and looked in his mirror. He straightened his hair and use a glamour to hide his slightly red eyes and the black bags from lack of sleep under them.

Newly composed, Draco put on his well-mastered classic Malfoy Mask. He was strictly business now. He would contain himself today. He then proceeded to go about his day as normal.

He entered his third patient's room, composedly. Draco's sight was met by a younger version of the infamous Harry Potter. The blonde blinked. Was this Harry? Maybe it was Har-

"Draco?"

Ah… nope.

The blonde shifted his masked silver gaze to the Savior of the Wizarding World. "Mr. Potter." Draco greeted flatly, nodding his head once.

Harry looked suddenly very uncomfortable. This made the blonde smirk slightly, pain ripping at his heart at the irony. He should be the one that was uncomfortable.

"What seems to be the problem with your…" Draco looked the child over slowly once before his gaze returned to Harry's face, though it pained him to see that beautiful face he had once known so well, "…son?"

He masked it well, his pain. He hid it behind his old self, his Malfoy pride and arrogance; just he wasn't overdoing it like he use to back in the school days. Draco watched Potter closely.

"Er… um…"

"It's his stomach…" a very young voice said shyly. Draco turned his gaze to the child who was sitting in a waiting chair, so quiet no one seemed to notice he was there. Surprised and trying not to show it, Draco blinked and said, "And what is your name, young man?"

"I'm… uh…" the child seemed unsure. He looked to his father, whom nodded in assurance. The child turned his grey-blue eyes back to the healer. "My name's Albus Severus Potter. M-My brother, James, has a problem with his stomach."

Draco smiled kindly at the child and turned his gaze to the smaller copy of the savior. "Is this true?"

"Yes. My stomach hurts." James nodded as he spoke. Healer Malfoy nodded. "How long have you been in pain?"

"Um… three days." James said proudly, holding up three fingers. _Another Gryffindor… _Draco thought bitterly, _Figures._ He nodded and said, "Have you tried any medication at all? Any potions? I must know to see what has worked or what hasn't." he turned his gaze, rather reluctantly, to the raven haired man who saved the Wizarding World.

"We tried a Pain Relieving potion, and it worked for the most part, but… it wasn't getting any better." he spoke like a parent. He spoke as if it was just business. Which it was, sadly.

Draco nodded. "How much, how often, and how strong?"

"Um… he took a vial once in the morning and once at night. It wasn't very strong. Just the child's version of it."

Nodding, the blonde spoke, looking at James, "How old is he?"

"Five."

His heart throbbed rather painfully inside his chest. His silver eyes flashed briefly with hurt. Draco nodded, still not looking at Potter. James was the only one who saw the brief hurt which caused him to frown slightly. The healer shook his head to clear it and said, "I'll be right back. I must get a remedy for James to try. It will hopefully… cure the… cure the pain…"

The former Slytherin's voice grew soft and quiet. But before anyone could reply, he left the Potters in the hospital room and went to retrieve said potion, not believing his ears. As he made his way to the laboratory to obtain the potion for James Potter, his mind wandered hastily.

James Potter was five. _Five_. He was a year older than Scorpius… Harry had been cheating on him. Harry had gotten some girl pregnant and now had James. He also had Albus… Albus looked Scorpius' age.

Draco's silver eyes widened with tears.

While Harry had been dating and having sex with him, he had been fucking that Weasley bint. _And _had two children with her! That means… while he was pregnant with Scorpius… Albus had been growing in that Weaselette's stomach… Another child of Potter's.

He wiped his eyes, feeling fury unlike ever before. He stormed his way into the lab and grabbed the mixture he was looking for. Then he made his way back to James Potter's room.

Composing himself mostly, he entered the room. Draco gave the potion to the parent stiffly, making sure their fingers didn't accidentally brush. "This is a muggle remedy, peppermint. I have found it works better than pain relieving potions when it comes to stomach pains. It will help take away the pain and help cure whatever is hurting your son's stomach." he said coldly. "Now, I have other patients to attend to. I must leave you. You can pay, Healer Granger for my services."

The heartbroken healer swiftly walked over to the door, but his wrist was caught by someone. The hand was calloused and firm. It was an all too familiar hand. He nearly broke down right then and there. This wasn't fair.

"Wait…"

Draco was silent for agonizingly long moments, his body tense with pain and anger. Then, suddenly all fight left him. His body slumped in defeat. He was suddenly very very tired.

"What, Potter?"

His voice sounded so tired, so exhausted, so worn out, so drained of life. He sounded so much older than he truly was. Draco sighed and turned his head to face his former lover, the father of his beautiful Scorpius.

Harry seemed at a loss for words as he looked upon the blonde's face. Draco's skin was paler than usual, and he had bags under those silver glaciers of his. Apparently, Draco had let his glamour slip off.

"Um…"

Losing patience, the blonde got slightly irritated and something inside of him snapped. "Let go, Potter. If you have nothing to say, then I need to leave. I still have at least ten more patients today." He snapped venomously.

Harry, surprisingly, complied.

And he let Draco go.

~o.0.o~

Arriving home, Draco wiped his tear filled eyes. Harry had let him go. Completely. Both in the physical sense and emotional… and spiritual and the mental and… every other sense there is. He was completely over Draco, and that hurt far worse than when the Dark Lord had used the _Cruciatus_ curse on him for not killing the old headmaster, Dumbledore.

He soon found his vision blurry. He put his coat on the coat rack and was soon tackled by a blur of paleness. Scorpius hugged his father's legs tightly. "I missed you, Daddy." he said lovingly, as he nuzzled his cheek against his father's knee, his emerald eyes closed.

Draco smiled, teary-eyed, down at his son. "Oh, Scorp." he knelt down and hugged his child to his chest tightly, his voice wavering with unshed pent-up tears. "I l-love you s-so much, son."

"Daddy!" Scorpius exclaimed panicked, "Don't cry, Daddy! Please! I love you too! Don't cry! Don't cry or… or… or… I'll cry, Daddy. And you hate seeing me cry." he threatened childishly.

Draco laughed through tears, wiping his eyes as he pulled back to look at his son. "I'm s-sorry, Scorp. I just… had a tough day…"

He stood back up, bringing his son with him. He held Scorpius to his chest. "Oh, Daddy… I'm sorry… okay, You can cry… But just this once. And I'll hold you while you cry like you hold me."

"Thank you, Scorpius." Draco smiled, laughing slightly. He really did love his child, the only thing of Harry he had left that was his. He carried his son into the living area and sat on the black leather couch. Scorpius laid his head in the curve of his dad's neck. Draco held his only son close to him, needing the comfort only his baby could give him.

"Does Daddy need to talk?" Scorpius asked, his voice ringing loudly with the child innocence he still had. The older blonde smiled sadly, "You won't understand, babe."

"I know… but you could still talk to me." he offered, pulling away a bit to look at his daddy's face, his innocent emerald eyes staring up at father. Scorpius gently cupped his dad's cheeks, looking into his silver eyes. Draco sighed slightly, obliging his child, nodding. "Yes… that will work… I… I need to get this out…"

Scorpius smiled at his daddy. Draco took a shuddering breath as the little blonde child release his face and curled back into his beloved father's warm and comforting embrace. "Well… I met your other father today…"

The little blonde boy gasped excitedly. He pulled away once more to look into his dad's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really… he was at St. Mungo's, where I work. He… You must understand Scorpius… that you're other father doesn't know about you…"

"I know…" Scorpius said, sadly. "I understand."

Draco nodded and swallowed back tears. "He was there… with… with his other children… You see… he's married… to someone else…"

Scorpius' emerald eyes filled with tears. "Oh Daddy! Now, I know why you don't like to talk about him!" he sniffled.

Soothing his son gently by rubbing his back soothingly, Draco nodded, sniffling himself. "Yes…" he laughed tearfully, humorlessly, "that is…"

He sniffed once more before saying, "And… A-And I realized something, Scorpius…"

"W-What, Daddy?" Scorpius was crying silently now. His daddy was sad. It made him sad. The older blonde released a deep shaky breath. "I-I realized h-he was o-over me… that he di-didn't l-l-love me a-anymore." Draco broke down in silent sobs, heart wrenching sobs.

Scorpius clung to Draco. "Oh, Daddy!" he exclaimed through tears, "I'm s-sorry!"

Draco tried to speak, tried to comfort his crying child, but he found he couldn't. He just held his only proof that Harry _had _once loved him tightly to his chest, wondering where he had went wrong with Harry.

~o.0.o~

Draco hummed softly as he and Scorpius walked down the street. Today was the healer's day off. He and his son were going for ice cream at Florean Fortescue. But Diagon Alley was crowded today, _very _crowded.

"Scorpius, hold my hand so I don't lose you." Draco told his son. He didn't hear a reply, nor did a small little hand take his. He looked down to his right as he said, "Scorpius?"

His son was gone.

Panic struck Draco hard. "Scorpius! Scorpius!" he yelled through the crowd. Tears began to gather in his eyes. He couldn't believe this! He couldn't believe he had lost his only son! His only _child_! His silver eyes looked around hastily as he called out his son's name over and over and over again.

_*Meanwhile*_

Harry glanced around Diagon Alley. He was glad he let Molly watch the kids. Ginny having died giving birth to Lily, his two-year-old, it had been hard to raise the three children he was gifted with. Molly helped him often though, which was a great relief.

Humming softly, he suddenly heard a panicked child crying out in fear. "Daddy? Daddy?!"

Heading toward the noise, he soon found a little blonde child whom was close to tears. Harry kneeled gently by the soon-to-be crying child. "Hey… Hey, don't cry… I'll help you find your daddy."

"You-You w-will?" the young boy whimpered, wiping his eyes. Harry smiled softly. "Yes. Come here, son… My name is Harry. What's yours?" he asked as he swooped up the child in his arms.

"S-Scorpius." the platinum blonde sniffed softly. Harry nodded. "Who's your father?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. Wasn't he looking for his father?

Scorpius sniffed and looked into the emerald eyes of the raven haired man. "H-He left me b-before I was b-born."

"Then… who are we looking for?"

"Daddy!" Scorpius squealed tearfully, his soft little voice practically saying "_Duh!"_

Still confused, Harry said slowly, confused. "Okay…?"

Scorpius giggled slightly, sniffing, the tears in his eyes drying up now. "You're funny."

This made Harry chuckle slightly. "Am I now? Why don't you tell James that." he said sarcastically, more to himself than to the boy. Scorpius laughed and asked, "Who's James?"

"He's my son. He is five. And I also have a son who is four, and his name is Albus."

Scorpius gasped dramatically, and holding up three fingers he said. "I'm four! Can I meet Albus?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe after we find your… daddy…"

"Alrighty." the little blonde smiled widely.

Just then, a desperate and teary-eyed Draco Malfoy came into the raven haired man's view. "Scorpius!" he yelled, through tears.

Draco couldn't _believe_ he let Scorpius get lost! What kind of moth-_father_ was he?! Wiping at his eyes, he turned his view, and a great overwhelming wave of relief washed through him as his gaze landed on a small child with a head of Malfoy blonde hair.

He ran over to his child, pushing a few wizards and witches out of his way desperately, whom all gave him dirty looks, flipped him the bird, or sneered at him. "Scorpius!"

Scorpius smiled widely. "Daddy!" he exclaimed happily, extending his arms toward the older blonde. Draco instantly took him from Harry, not registering who had found his son.

"Oh, Scorpius…" he held his son tightly to his chest, his eyes closed, and breathed in deeply the scent of his child, which was a strong wave of vanilla and a faint scent of mint. He found him! Scorpius was safe! That's all that mattered. Silent tears of joy and relief rolled down his cheeks and landed on his son's soft hair.

"Daddy! Don't cry. Please." Scorpius begged, his emerald eyes wide and pleading. Draco sniffed softly and brushed back from his son's hair with his slender fingers to look into his innocent face. "Oh, Scorpius…" the older blonde sniffed and smiled, wiping a few stray tears away. "I'm s-sorry. I'm just so glad you're alright. I-I thought I'd lost you."

Draco was trying hard not to cry again, but against his wishes his mind decided to show him every single negative possibility his brain could possibly come up with of 'what if he didn't find his little Scorpius'. Like what if Scorpius had been killed or kidnapped or trampled or snatched or maimed or murdered or raped or stolen then sold as a sex slave or or or… the list goes on.

Finally, Draco shook his head and took a shaky deep breathe. He then looked to Scorpius' rescuer. Still in complete relief and still overwhelmed with great emotion, Draco, holding Scorpius tightly to his chest, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Th-Thank y-you."

Surprised, Harry muttered out, "You're… You're welcome."

Draco stepped back and wipe his eyes once more. Then, Scorpius spoke to his daddy. "Daddy, can I meet Albus? Can Albus and Mr. Harry come get ice cream with us?"

"If… If Mr. Harry would like…" Draco said, glancing to the Savior of the Wizarding World. Trying not to be weak, Draco slowly plastered a fake mask of calmness on his face, awaiting an answer.

Scorpius looked to Harry eagerly. Harry smiled warmly, causing Draco's breath to hitch slightly. "Sure. I'll have to go pick up Albus from Molly's house. Why don't we meet you there?"

Draco nodded. "Alright. See you there, then."

"See ya then."

~o.0.o~

The two Malfoys entered the ice cream shop and went up to the counter. Scorpius seemed deep in thought. Just as Draco was about to ask him what he was thinking of, the little boy burst out hysterically. "What if he doesn't like me?! What if Albus doesn't want to play with me?" then Scorpius gasped loudly, slapping his cheeks with both little pale hands of his, his little voice going an octave higher in pitch, "What if I'm too pale for his friendship?!"

Draco was amused by the last one. He softly spoke to his distressed child. "Don't worry, love. He will _love_ you. You are too adorable not to be liked… And there is no such thing as too pale, little mister. You'll be fine. Real friendship isn't that shallow."

Scorpius looked doubtful but said, "Alright…"

Draco ordered ice cream for both of them and set Scorpius down. Just then the bell rang indicating someone had entered the shoppe. The little blonde boy hid behind his daddy's legs, shyly. Draco turned his gaze to the door to see little Albus and Harry.

Looking down at his son, the bowls of ice cream in his hand, he said, "Scorpius… don't be shy. You wanted to meet Albus. What happened to all that ridiculous Gryffindor courage you had a moment ago with his father?"

Albus looked up at his dad confusedly, tugging on his father's shirt, and whisper loudly, "Why is he hiding, Daddy?"

Harry smiled softly, amused, and looked down at his son to answer. "Maybe he's shy. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Albus smiled widely and with Gryffindor-like courage said boldly. "I will."

Scorpius peeked around Draco's legs, and his grip tightened as he saw Albus approaching him. "Hi! I'm Albus. Who are you?"

"H-Hi… I'm Scorpius…" the little blonde said quietly. "It's nice to meet you, Scorpius." Albus smiled brightly. Something in that warm smile made Scorpius relax. He smiled shyly and came out from behind his dad's legs.

Albus grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go find a table." Then he pulled the blushing blonde with him to find a table to sit at. Draco smiled warmly, his heart clenching slightly in painful remembrance and warm approval. He really hoped that those two might someday end up together, instead of how he and Harry ended up…

Sighing slightly, he turned his silver gaze back to Harry. "Are you going to order your ice creams?"

The raven smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Go sit with them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

Draco offered a forced smile and complied. He went over to the table the children had chosen. Scorpius was sitting by Albus in a booth. They were talking animatedly.

"Yeah! James is gonna be in Gryffindor like my daddy was. I just know it! And I'm gonna be a Slytherin! Or I wanna be anyway. If not Slytherin, I'll settle for a Ravenclaw." Albus said, grinning brightly. Scorpius smiled and said, "Then, I wanna be a Slytherin or Ravenclaw too! I wanna be with you, Al."

Draco smiled slightly and slid into the booth across from them and watched them talk, wishing Harry and him had been like this during their school days. Soon, Harry came over to sit with them. He slid in beside the older blonde and passed Albus his ice cream.

Both four-year-olds shut up to eat their delicious treat. Draco nearly laughed at the sudden silence. But it was soon broken by the children whispering to each other excitedly with wide innocent joy-filled eyes. After a moment, Draco was curious. So, he raised a pale blonde eyebrow at the pair. "What are you two up to?"

Scorpius and Albus looked to the older Malfoy, and the little blonde grinned. He made his eyes big and pleading before he asked, "Can Albus spend the night tonight? Pleeeeeeease!"

Surprised, Draco's lips parted, but no answer came out. He couldn't believe they were that close already. "Well… um…" he blinked, unsure how to go about replying.

The little boys did their puppy dog eyes. Harry smiled slightly and said, turning to look at Draco, "It's okay with me if you're up to having Al."

Draco looked from Harry to the boys. He sighed, though he was smiling, and said, "I guess that's alright."

The boys yelled their thanks and cheered excitedly. Draco laughed amusedly. They were so cute.

"I get to show you my room! And we can share my bed! It's huuuuuuuuuuge!" Scorpius giggled and showed just how big he thought his bed was by extending his little arms out as wide as they would go. Albus giggled. "Yay!"

Draco smiled, setting his half finished ice cream down, not really up to eating it anymore. Though his smile was genuine, it was also tired and slightly tinged with sadness. Harry took notice of this, but he chose to not comment on it.

~o.0.o~

Draco, Scorpius, Albus and Harry arrived at the Malfoy Manor right after they had finished with their ice cream. It had been decided that a house elf would bring Al his things.

The moment they got home, Scorpius immediately lead Albus up the stairs at a run, taking two steps at a time, leading his new friend to his room. Draco watched them till they disappeared from sight. He sighed and turned to Harry.

"Shall we?" the blonde asked, making a gesture to his personal office. Harry nodded once, and he followed the blonde into a room through beautiful glass double doors. Draco walked over to his desk and sat on it. This amused the raven haired man greatly. He smiled. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing…" Harry grinned, "I just didn't think I'd ever see a Malfoy sit on furniture not meant to be sat on."

Draco blushed slightly in embarrassment and got off his desk. He was embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. This was ridiculous. Harry _had_ seen him sitting on furniture not meant to be sat on before. Back when they had been together…

The blonde remembered when it use to be so easy to talk to Harry. But that was years ago. Almost five to be exact.

Clearing his throat, Draco looked back at Harry. The raven haired man suddenly remembered something. Taking the risk, he looked into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy and spoke.

"Scorpius told me his father left him…?"

Draco tensed noticeably. Harry winced slightly. He realized he had just reopened an old wound. The blonde looked away from the Savior of the Wizarding World and messed with some random work papers on his desk. "You could say that…" he said quietly, glancing sideways at the former Gryffindor.

Harry pursed his lips, hesitating in asking his next question. Draco noticed this hesitation and turned to face the raven haired man courageously, braving himself for the question he expected to be asked.

"So… Then… how was Scorpius born?"

Draco studied Harry. He knew the man would ask that. Then he called out softly, "Loddy!"

A cute little house elf popped up and said with a bow. "Yes, Master Draco, sir?"

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair in an uncharacteristic manor and sighed. "Bring us some tea and cookies."

"Yes, Master Draco, sir! Right away sir! Loddy will right away!" she exclaimed then left with a *_crack!_*.

Releasing a sigh, the blonde lean against his desk, his hands holding him up behind himself. He looked at Harry tiredly. "I… gave birth to Scorpius."

"…"

Draco waited anxiously for Harry's response. Swallowing hard, the blonde licked his suddenly dry lips. He looked at his desk. Harry was in complete shocked. That wasn't humanly possible.

"H-How?" Harry asked through his shock. Draco looked at him, his eyes hard, and replied sharply, "Do I need to explain the concept of sex to you, Potter?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, how can a male have children?" Harry said confusedly.

The hardened eyes melted into tiredness, as if he had been asked this question far too often. Draco sighed and looked off towards the wall of his private study, away from Harry. He licked his lips and looked back at the muggle-raised man. "Male pregnancy is possible, Harry. But only for male pureblood wizards."

Draco sighed and fiddled with his fingers, looking away from the raven haired man and at anything but him. "It is for if a male pureblood just so happens to be gay. Magic will always find a way, Potter, and Pureblood males still must continue the family name in most cases. That's why my father didn't care that I happened to be gay when I come out of the closet after the war. Because I could still be 'knocked up the duff' if I happened to be the submissive partner."

The blonde finished, looking at his hands. Just then, Loddy appeared with a silver tray. Said tray had a beautiful silver teapot and two silver teacups along with a plate of biscuits on it. Loddy left after setting the tray on the desk by Draco.

"And I was…" Draco added quietly. He then turned his attention to the tea and cookies. He poured himself tea and added three cubes of sugar. Then, he stirred it. Setting the teaspoon down, he brought the cup up to his lips, blew on it gently, then sipped it.

The raven haired man pondered this. Then, he asked, "Who's the father? That left little Scorpius?"

Draco visibly tensed once more and inhaled sharply. He had been in the middle of taking a sip of his chamomile tea. He began to cough violently as he had just inhaled his tea into his lungs. Harry was startled. "Are you alright?!" he asked alarmed.

"Fine!" Draco choked out as he coughed, hitting his chest gently. He released a shaky breath as his coughing stopped. He wiped at his eyes as they were a bit teary from his little near drowning experience. He looked at Harry.

"It is none of your business whom his father is. Scorpius doesn't even know. All he knows is that he left us…" Draco started off cold, but his last sentence was sad and quiet, like the blonde still hadn't healed yet.

Harry felt uncomfortable. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

Draco glared at the raven haired man before sighing and lowering his gaze. "No you shouldn't have." he said quietly.

~o.0.o~

The two little boys were playing with little figurines upstairs in Scorp's room. Figurines of Quiddich Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as well as figurines of the great wizard Merlin and the legendary King Arthur.

The boys talked as the played.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world, Scorpius." Albus said as he looked to the little blonde boy with his blue eyes. Scorpius blushed slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Albus grinned. Scorpius smiled, "Then you're my bestest friend too."

"Yay!" The brunette cheered, lifting the king and Harry Potter up in the air as he did, forgetting he had the toys in his chubby little hands. Scorpius smiled, "You're my only friend, Al."

Harry's child looked at his new friend. He frowned confusedly and said. "I'm your only friend? That's sad. Why am I your only friend?"

"Because everyone else is mean to me for being my daddy's son." Scorp shrugged nonchalantly. Albus pondered this. Then, he looked to the blonde. "Then, I'll never leave you. You'll be my bestest friend for all eternity."

Scorpius looked at the brunette and smiled. "Thank you."

Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius' pale cheek sweetly. Surprised, the blonde looked to his only friend. "What was that for?"

"It's because I love you. My mommy use to give them to me. I asked her why and she said you give them to the people you love. And you're my bestest friend so I love you. I kinda have to. It's required in the friendship handbook."

"Is it?" Scorpius asked curiously, cocking his head to the side like a puppy would. Albus nodded, knowingly. "Yup."

"But you did it wrong though…"

"What?" Al asked Scorpius curiously. His little eyebrows bunched up together, puzzled. "I did?"

"Yeah. My mommy gives me kisses, but they aren't on my cheek. He says only girls kiss on the cheeks. Let me show you." Scorpius said. Albus thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay… you can show me."

The little blonde smiled and leaned over. He then pressed his lips to Albus' in a sweet peck. He pulled away with a smile. "See? It's called a peck."

The brunette nodded thoughtfully. "I see… My mommy had been missing then…"

The blonde giggled and so did Al. Soon, they were laughing hysterically. Just then Loddy, the house elf, popped in. Albus' eyes widened. "What is that, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at Loddy, then at Al, then back at the female house elf. "That's called a house elf. They get you whatever you want and do whatever you want." he stated. The house elf nodded, her over-sized ears flapping up and down with the motion.

Albus smiled. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Little Master Scorpius and Little Mister Albus, Mister Harry Potter is leaving. Mister Harry Potter wishes to say goodbye to his son, Mister Albus." Loddy said. Scorpius nodded. "Okaie-dokie."

The boys set down their toys and stood up. Loddy then asked in her squeaky voice, "Does little Master and little Mister wish to walk down or apparate?"

Scorpius giggled and squealed. "Apparate! Apparate!"

Albus looked confused. "What's uh-pap-uh-rate?"

Scorpius giggled. "You'll see! It's fun!"

So, Loddy picked up Albus and Scorpius easily and disappeared with a loud _*crack!*_.

~o.0.o~

Draco glanced at the stairs yet again. Where were they? Scorpius and Albus surely were taking there sweet time coming down. Sighing slightly, the older Malfoy looked over at the raven haired man about ready to apologize for Scorpius' behavior.

Suddenly there was a loud _*crack!*_. Jumping slightly, the adults looked towards the house elf. Loddy was carrying a squealing and giggling blonde and a stunned wide-eyed brunette. Scorpius laughed with glee. "Again! Again!"

Draco tensed. "Scorpius! What were you thinking!" What if Harry thought him an irresponsible parent after this?!

Scorpius eventually stopped giggling. Loddy set the two children down and disappeared after apologizing profoundly to her big Master, probably to punish herself for making her Master mad.

Albus blinked once. Then he grinned slowly. "That… was… BRILLIANT!" The two children giggled.

Draco turned to a surprised Harry Potter. "I'm so sorry, Potter… My son shouldn't have done that. Scorpius likes to apparate and-"

As if one cue, Scorpius disappeared with a loud _*crack!*_. The older blonde immediately panicked. "Scorpius! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

Scorpius reappeared looking sorry by Albus, who jumped startled. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

Relaxing, Draco sighed and knelt down to embrace his little blonde child. "Don't do it again."

"Alright, Daddy."

"How…"

Draco suddenly remembered they had company. He stood with Scorpius in his arms and looked to a very confused and very surprised Harry. "Um… Scorpius learned to apparate by watching the house elves do it. The first time he apparated… I found his lower body in the living room and his upper body in his bedroom. I had to call a mediwitch. They said it was because of whom his father was. He has very strong magic. Then they fixed him up and warned him from doing it again. But… he doesn't listen. He loves to apparate."

Scorpius giggled sheepishly. Albus grinned. "That was fun, Daddy!" he hugged the raven haired man's legs, giggling. Harry swooped up his child and smiled. "I'm sure it was. Unlike me, you seem to like apparition."

"Yup!" Albus giggled. Scorpius smiled and straightened in his father's arms. Draco was forced to release him. The blonde child smiled and hugged Harry around his legs. "Goodbye, Mr. Harry."

Harry laughed and patted the head of blonde hair. "Goodbye, Scorpius. Goodbye to you too, Al."

"Bye bye, Daddy!" Albus exclaimed, releasing his father's neck to be put down. The little blonde release Harry's legs. The two boys then ran back up the stairs to Scorpius' room to probably cause more mischief. Draco sighed, though he was smiling. He looked to Harry. "I am _really_ sorry about that…"

"Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. He has to learn to apparate sometime." Harry half joked, smiling. Draco offer a relieved smile in return.

"Now, I must go. James and Lily are waiting for me." Harry said. Draco nodded, his mood dimming a bit. "Of course. Goodbye then. See you in the morning."

Harry smiled lopsidedly, oblivious to the man's discomfort. "See ya in the morning."

~o.0.o~

Scorpius hummed softly as he took a seat at the table in the dining hall. Albus took a seat on Scorpius' left. Draco decided to cook them dinner, the muggle way (He like to cook the muggle way. It relaxed him.). So, he did. He made spaghetti and meatballs. The house elves brought said food to the dining hall table.

As the three began to eat, Albus spoke his mind. "Hey, Scorpius… do you have a mommy? I did. She died giving birth to Lily. I was two years old then. I didn't know my mommy. I don't even remember her at all. But Daddy said she has red hair."

Draco looked at the young Potter. "Scorpius does have a mother."

"Oh, Really? Cool. Can Scorpius spend the night at my house sometime, Mr. Scorpius' daddy." Albus asked randomly. Draco couldn't help but smile a bit, amused. "You may call me Draco, Albus."

Albus grinned. "Then, you can call me Al, Mr. Draco."

Draco smiled warmly at the child. "Yes, Al. Scorpius can spend the night anytime if it's alright with your father."

Scorpius smiled as Albus cheered. "Yay! You will get to see my room, Scorp!"

"Yay!" the little blonde exclaimed. Draco's heart clenched painfully. Would Harry and him have been that close to him if he hadn't been such a prat, if he hadn't been so mean to Weasley, or if he hadn't been as arrogant as a royal arse? Without meaning to, the older Malfoy let the sadness fill his eyes. Luckily, the children were to engaged in each other to notice.

Draco sighed and stood up. He gathered the dishes all onto a silver tray that the house elf would take. As expected, Loddy popped in and picked up the silver tray. The former Slytherin looked to the adorably hideous creature. "Thank you, Loddy."

The house elf blushed, a purplish color flooding her cheeks. "Y-You're welcome, Master Draco Malfoy, sir!" Then, she left with the tray.

Draco turned back to the table to find the boys gone. He was alone once more… like always.

~o.0.o~

After taking Albus home, Draco decided it was time to tell Scorpius of his real father even if he didn't fully understand. Considering the young blonde would be going over and hanging out with Harry and Albus, he needed to know the truth.

"Scorpius, I need to speak with you before you run off to play." the older Malfoy started. Scorpius looked up at his father and nodded. "Alright, Daddy."

Draco picked up his child and brought him into the parlor. He sat on the black leather sofa, Scorpius in his lap. He sighed slightly and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, the other held the little blonde close to him. "Scorpius… I am going to tell you about your other father."

"Really?" Scorpius brightened excitedly. He really wanted to know of his other father. Draco swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Scorpius… I'll tell you about your other father… Your biological father…"

Scorpius then gave him his full attention. Looking at his son, hesitant to talk about it, Draco began. "Scorpius, your father is Harry Potter, Albus' dad."

"Albus is my brother then?" the little blonde's eyes widened, and he seemed to get excited. Draco looked at him sadly. "Half-brother…"

"Half?"

"Yes… he is half _your_ father's and half _his _mother's child. Half means you both have the same father in this case." the former Slytherin sighed glumly. Scorpius' little eyes widened and saddened. "Oh…"

"Yeah… Listen, Scorpius… You can not tell anyone what I just told you. Especially not Harry. Do you understand?" Draco said gently yet sternly, to make sure he was understood. Scorpius nodded, "Yeah… but why?"

The older blonde was silent for a moment, looking away from his son, bracing himself for what he had to say. When he looked back at that childish innocence of Scorpius' face, his walls broke. He wiped at his tear-filled eyes.

"Scorpius… he might take you away from me…"

The little blonde gasped and desperately clutched at his father's clothes, tears filling his little silver eyes. "What?! No! I love you, Daddy! You can't leave me!"

Draco nodded sadly, a few stray silent tears leaving his silver eyes. "I know. I won't leave you. But he might t-take you from me… by force… and I wouldn't be able to bare that." As he spoke, Draco's voice got quieter and quieter till it broke off as he tried not to cry. He didn't want to cry anymore. But… the more he thought of losing Scorpius, the more it brought tears to his eyes.

_Stop this!_ He scowled himself. _You are being so weak! Stop crying! You're being pathetic, crying in front of your son! Be strong! Malfoy's are not weak!_

Scorpius hugged his father tightly and whimpered out. "I won't tell. I promise."

Draco smiled tearfully at his son. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

~o.0.o~

A week later, Scorpius was packed and ready to go to Albus' house. Draco was anxious, hoping his little boy would be alright. It was his first time being somewhere for a whole night without him there.

"You've packed your toothbrush and your jammies and your blanket?" Draco asked worriedly. He was so worried and anxious about this. What if his son never wanted to come back home again? He wouldn't be able to take that at all. Maybe he shouldn't have told him Harry was his real father…

"Yes, Daddy."

"You're sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes, Daddy." Scorpius giggled. His father was acting silly. Draco sighed, distraughtly. Scorpius may be ready, but Draco was clearly not.

"Then… I guess… we should go…" The older Malfoy swallowed nervously. He really shouldn't let his fears control him so much.

"Yay! Let's go!"

So, Draco picked up his son and his little rolling backpack and stepped into the fireplace. He sighed once more, before Scorpius grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it at the ground.

Draco closed his eyes and exclaimed loudly and clearly. "Harry Potter's house!"

~o.0.o~

After Draco dropped Scorpius off, Draco barely had time to say goodbye before the two boys were off, fleeing to Albus' room.

Albus hummed as they sat on his bed together. Albus had already given Scorpius the tour of his room. Humming thoughtfully, Albus got an idea. "You know what? We should explore."

Scorpius looked at his only friend curiously. "Explore? Where?"

"Here! We can explore the attic. James told me that pixies lives up there, and if we catch them then we'll get a wish!" Albus stated. The little blonde's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Really?! I want a wish!"

So the two boys left Albus' room and made their way to the ladder that led to the attic. They climbed up the ladder. Opening the door slowly, Scorpius went in first. "Where do they live?"

Albus shrugged, entering behind his blonde best friend. "Maybe under the cot? Or in the wardrobe?"

Scorpius smiled, "You check the cot because I don't know what it is. I'll get the wardrobe."

The little brunette nodded. "Affirmative, Scorpion."

Both boys giggled at Al's silly talk.

Scorpius walked over to the spare dresser and pulled the white sheet off of it. He coughed as dust rose in the air. Covering his mouth, he waited for the dust to settle once more. Then, the young blonde opened the doors of the dresser.

"Nope… No pixies here, Albu-" Scorpius' eyes widened as he let out a scream of terror. The little blonde boy dropped the sheet and began to sob vocally.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Scorpius screamed as he sobbed at the dead Draco Malfoy that had fallen out of the wardrobe and now was laying on the floor of the attic. He was as pale as a ghost and as cold as ice. He was lifeless and bleeding from many wounds on his abdomen. A knife was plunged through the older Malfoy's heart.

Albus ran out of the room as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Daddy! Daddy! Help!" Fear was present in his terrified voice. He ran till he reached the kitchen where Harry was.

"Help, Daddy!" he began to cry, "H-Help! Scorpius-us-us' d-d-addy-" he choked off, crying too hard.

Harry was immediately alarmed. He scooped up his son and asked him, "Where is Draco? What happened? Where's Scorpius?"

"A-A-Attic!"

The raven haired man took off at a ran, Albus clutched tightly to his chest. He ran up the stairs an climbed up the ladder. Once in the attic the sight he saw was horrific.

Scorpius was on his knees, sobbing into his little hands, screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" and "You promised!". Draco's body was limp on the ground and drowning in his own blood.

Harry was frozen at first. He paled, his eyes wide. That couldn't be Draco. It just couldn't. Draco couldn't be dead. He just couldn't! Wait a minute… What was Draco doing in his attic then?

Then, realization flashed in his mind. His emerald eyes grew determined. In a split second, Albus was set down, and Harry's wand was whipped out. He grabbed Scorpius and pulled him away from the boggart as he yelled "_Riddikulus_!"

The boggart whirled and whipped around in the air. Harry swiftly acted and pulled the children out of the attic and locked the door behind him. Panting, Harry looked at the pale Albus and the whimpering and crying Scorpius. Sighing, Harry shook his head.

He needed to call Draco. And fast.

~o.0.o~

Draco appeared in Harry's living room fireplace. He stepped out of it and dusted his trousers off. Immediately, the blonde noticed Harry and asked, "What happened? Does he want to come home early?"

Harry bit his lip before he told Draco what had happened, "The boys went exploring and went into the attic without my knowing. They happen to encounter a boggart up there. The boggart that Scorpius saw… It was a bit graphic… It was of you having been killed with a knife through the heart. You were bleeding as Scorpius was sobbing. He needs to know you're alive. He keeps calling for you."

"Oh no." Draco's face obtained an expression of that of a protective mother, though his face paled at the explanation of the little blonde's boggart. "Where is he?"

"Al's ro-"

Before Harry could finish, the blonde was already running down the hall and up the stairs.

"-om."

Draco soon found Albus' room (It was the one with the giant 'A' on the front of it) and ran inside. "Scorpius!"

"Mommy!" Scorpius exclaimed desperately through tears as he got up from the bed and tackled Draco's legs. He clung to them tightly. Draco bent down and picked him up. The blonde child clung to his mother as he cried. "Mommy…" he whimpered.

"Shhh…. It's alright, Scorpius. I am here now." Draco murmured soothingly into his child's pale ear, rubbing gentle patterns on his son's back, "I'm fine. I am fine. I'm here. I am here, love. I will always be here. I will never leave. I am here, now. I promise I will never leave you, sweetheart. I love you."

Harry watched from the door quietly. He could see the genuine love Scorpius and Draco shared and the strong bond between them. It made him feel a twinge of jealousy, which he quickly demolished, unsure why he felt such a thing but not wishing to investigate it.

"Do you want to go home, sweetheart?" Draco asked softly.

"N-No… B-But don't l-leave m-me…" the blonde whimpered into his neck. The older blonde was a little surprised that his son still wanted to stay but just nodded none-the-less, and Draco said, "Alright, baby. I'll stay. I won't leave. I'll stay."

Draco looked at Harry, silently asking if that was alright. He received a small nod from the raven haired man. He slowly walked to the door and murmured towards Harry. "Chai tea and biscuits calms him down. Do you have any?"

There eyes locked briefly, and Harry nodded. "Yes. Let's go downstairs, and I'll put the kettle on."

So the four of them went downstairs to the kitchen. Draco sat in a chair at the small kitchen table, Scorpius in his lap, refusing to let him go. Albus stood anxiously by his friend's dad, worrying and occasionally touching Scorpius' little arm unsure what to do. Harry filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove to warm.

As they waited for the tea to be ready, there was silence, save for Draco's continuous quiet murmurs of things like "It's alright. I'm here now, Scorpius.", "I love you, Scorpius, so much.", and "I won't leave you, Scorpius. I promise I will never leave you. Ever."

~o.0.o~

Albus climbed into his bed and laid under the covers. Draco moved the sheets back and laid little Scorpius down on the bedside by the Potter boy. "It's alright, Scorpius. I'm here." he said softly.

The blonde boy sniffed softly, his nose slightly runny from crying. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed his son's forehead, brushing fine blonde hairs out of the way of the emerald eyes that stared up at him. Albus turned to face the blonde boy. He gently took Scorpius' hand in his own. Those emeralds turn to look at Albus, who smiled kindly at him.

Draco smiled softly and kissed his baby's forehead. "Love you, baby."

"L-Love you, mommy." Scorpius sniffed softly and smile shakily. A bit of fear crept into his eyes as he thought of his mommy leaving him in the bedroom alone with Albus, not that he was scared of Al or anything. "M-Mommy…?"

"Yes, dear?"

"P-Please don't l-l-leave." he whimpered. Draco pursed his lips and got an idea. "What if I sang you your lullaby? Would you be alright then?"

Scorpius hesitated, then nodded. Smiling, Draco took a deep breath and began to sing softly for his beloved son. "_Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you. Will help you make you dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true._"

Scorpius' little eyelids began to grow heavy, and so were Al's for that matter. Draco smiled softly at the boys and continued to sing the song. "_The lamb lies down and rests its head. On its mother's downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow. And butterfly dreams of a violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose._"

Little did Draco know that Harry was watching from the doorway, his eyes soft and loving, admiring Draco for singing to his son. Scorpius' eyes were closed and his breath evening out. The older blonde continued. "_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight. As sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea._"

By this time the two boys were both sleeping soundly, but Draco had to finish the lullaby. He always did. "_Constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you. Will help you make you dreams come true. Will help your dream come true._"

Draco kissed Scorpius' head once more and stood up. He turned to find Harry watching him. The older blonde's cheeks tinted in embarrassment. "Um…"

Harry smiled softly and uncrossed his arms as he stood up from leaning against the doorframe. "That was sweet, Draco. You're an amazing mother."

Draco swallowed, his pale cheeks bright red, and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He was surprised. Harry just smiled and led the blonde down to the kitchen for coffee.

~o.0.o~

Later, after having such a dramatic day, all the children were asleep in their beds, Scorpius sharing Al's. Draco and Harry were in the kitchen, drinking coffee in silence.

Draco felt awkward. He didn't know how to fill the silence. He was in the kitchen of his ex lover whom, also happen to be the father of Draco's child that said father didn't know about. Yes… very awkward… Luckily, Draco didn't have to break the silence. Harry did it for him.

"So… How old is Scorpius?"

"Four." Draco stated rather stiffly, tensing a bit. He couldn't help it. It was hard to talk about that with Harry. Especially since Scorpius was the other man's son as well.

Sensing the other male's defensiveness, Harry backed off and changed the subject. "He gets along with Albus really well. All Al will talk about is Scorpius." The raven haired man smiled slightly to himself. Then he frowned, "I'm sorry Albus disobeyed me and forced you to come over here."

Draco was surprised by the change of topic, but he didn't show it. He nodded once and sighed softly. "It is alright. They are merely children." he shrugged, "They would have gotten into trouble some way or another. Scorpius is fine now…"

"You don't have to stay. You can take him home if staying makes you uncomfortable."

"No!" Draco exclaimed a little too quickly, his eyes wide as he looked at the raven haired man. Harry was startled. Draco swallowed thickly, averting his eyes, "I-I mean…" he cleared his throat, tinting slightly, "Scorpius wants to stay, and he shall…." _He deserves to have what I never did. He deserves to have true friends. He deserves this chance of friendship. He deserves to feel innocent love and find friendship. He deserves to have a nice life and not a living hell of one…_

Harry nodded, sipping his coffee. Draco set his mug down to get cold on the table. He didn't want it anymore. The raven haired man spoke again. "You shall have my bed, then. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? No. It's your house." the blonde stated stubbornly. The raven haired man opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde shook his head. "No. You sleep in the bed, or I'll sleep on the floor."

Harry groaned, and Draco smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. He knew he had won the argument. But then… the Savior of the Wizarding World had a surprise for him…

"The only way I'm sleeping in my bed is if you do as well."

Startled, the blonde didn't know what to say. He was speechless for quite a few moments. Draco's silver eyes were wide and surprised. His _former_ lover was asking him to _share a bed _with him…

Draco knew he shouldn't be feeling a bit excited or having butterflies flutter in his stomach. He knew that this offer shouldn't affect him so, but he couldn't help it. He still had feelings for the git.

"Malfoy? Malfoy…? Draco…? Hello? Slytherin Prince…? Ice King…? Hello? Anyone in there?" Harry called, then he knocked on Draco's skull lightly, "Anyone upstairs?"

"Yes?" Draco snapped back to reality. He shook his head and cleared his throat, not looking at Harry.

"F-Fine…" the blonde cursed himself that his voice wavered when he spoke. This shouldn't affect him so much anymore. He should be over it. He shouldn't care this much. He shouldn't still want the man. But he did.

He so did.

"Fine… what?" Harry pressed, wanting to make sure he understood what the blonde was saying. Swallowing thickly, Draco licked his dry lips. He hesitated and looked down at his hands, which were currently in his lap. His palms got sweaty and he had to wipe them on his trousers discreetly. "I-I said… that's fine. I'll s-share a bed with y-you…"

The blonde cursed under his breath colorfully. Why did his voice have to waver so? Was it really _that hard _to share a bed with the man that had once loved him? Apparently, it was.

Harry smiled, either not noticing or ignoring the waver in the blonde's voice. Which it was, Draco did not know. "Alright, then." Harry said. He took a sip of his coffee. Draco licked his dry lips. He retook his mug and sipped the bitter drink. Draco liked his coffee black with three cubes of sugar, while Harry had always like his nearly pearly white with cream and no sugar.

The blonde man looked to Harry once more and decided to start a conversation. "So… Albus said that Ginny died… How? I mean, I know it was in the _Daily Prophet_. But… the _Prophet_ tells foul lies sometimes… Was she really murdered?"

The raven haired man looked slightly uncomfortable, but he answered looking down at the counter top, which he happen to be standing by, "No… She wasn't murdered… She died giving birth to Lily. She had a disease… A muggle tumor that only appeared during the pregnancy. We found they could do nothing, not even the muggles could help… er, not while she was pregnant anyway… The muggles said after she gave birth if she lived they'd do all they could for her…"

"I'm sorry…" Draco said softly. He looked down at the mug in his hands. He swallowed thickly. He was sorry… but not for the right reason. He was just sorry he had asked. He honestly was kinda glad that bitch was dead. Serves her right for stealing his Harry.

Harry sighed deeply. "Don't be… she was sleeping around… She got the disease from some lesbian girl she met in a wizarding bar apparently."

Draco looked up at the raven haired man, startled. Ginny had been bi? Blinking slowly, he opened his mouth to reply, but none came out. Harry laughed a bitter humorlessly. "Yeah… Surprised she was bi? I was too…"

The man looked at him then said, "It's not like she was truly cheating on me though… because I knew all about it. I allowed it in our marriage. I didn't marry her out of love. Believe me."

Draco was surprised with this information. Harry hadn't left him for Ginny because he loved her? Biting his lip, the blonde shifted uncomfortable. This topic was dangerous.

Harry shook his head and looked at the blonde. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway… So, why was Scorpius' boggart so graphic?"

The blonde looked at Harry and pursed his lips. "Well… I don't know if I should say…" he looked down at his hands which were trembling slightly.

Harry's eyes softened, and he gently reached across the counter and set a hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's alright, Draco… I won't tell anyone… I swear."

Draco looked up at Harry, his silver eyes showing pain. The blonde bit his lip till he drew blood. Sighing he looked down and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at the ugly thing on his arm, the Dark Mark. He looked back up at Harry and started to speak.

"I'm a Deatheater, Harry…"

"Not anymore, you're not." Harry said softly. Draco's eyes looked desperate. "But no one else sees me like you do, Harry!" he exclaimed in dismay.

Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself. Opening his eyes and looking back at Harry, he continued calmly. "When Scorpius was a week and a half from being four… We were attacked. It happened in Knockturn Alley. I had to go there for some rare herbs that St. Mungo's need for a special brew. I was only an apprentice then.

"I had brought Scorpius with me because I didn't have anyone to watch him. My house elf, Loddy, was busy decorating the manor for Scorpius' birthday party, and Pansy was away on business in France with her woman's clothing company and what not…"

Draco realized he was rambling and shook his head, digging his nails into his Dark Mark, but he continued his tale, "But anyway… So, we were walking down Knockturn Alley. I was about to enter the Serpent's Tongue when I got hit with a spell from behind. The spell threw me across the street. I dropped Scorpius and rammed back first into the brick wall. I was stunned." Draco licked his suddenly dry lips, "Scorpius had began to cry. He was in pain from the fall. He had landed a few feet from me."

"The attacker bound me to the brick wall with some spell I did not know. But every time I moved the invisible binds would tighten around me. The attacker went for Scorpius. My child went silent in fear when the man took a hold of him. I had yelled out 'No!' like any desperate mother would. This made my attacker smirk at me. His eyes were brown. A scar ran over his right eye…

"He pulled out a muggle knife that glowed red. He had cursed the blade to leave permanent scars, reminds of sorts… Scorpius whimpered in fear when the man showed him the steel blade. My heart began to beat fast at the sight of the blade. I was filled with fear that he would kill my only child-" Draco choked on his words as he fought for composure. Harry set his mug down and moved around the counter. He sat beside the blonde and gently, hesitantly, placed his arm around Draco's shoulders.

Draco buried his head into Harry's chest for a moment as he held back tears. He took a shaky breath and moved his head from Harry's chest and looked into those emerald eyes that he knew so well. A stray tear ran down his cheek, but other than that he was calm once more. Harry gently brushed it away with his finger. This gave him the strength to continue.

"T-The attacker didn't kill him. He decided to show my son what the word p-pain meant…" Draco looked off to the side and stared at nothing so he could keep himself together. "He s-sliced Scorpius' little a-arm open. I-It was a cl-clean cut, e-easily repaired by a healing charm. But seeing my b-baby being h-hurt while I w-was helpless to st-stop it was beyond an-any of the terrible tortures I had en-endured during Voldemort's time. I-It was so much wo-worse."

Harry pulled the blonde into his lap gently, slowly. He had a graven look on his face. Draco didn't speak anymore, too lost to tears. And Harry didn't push him.

~o.0.o~

After that dramatic story in the kitchen, Harry had made the man tea to calm him down. Then, he had offered to show Draco to where he would be sleeping. The man agreed.

"Here's my room." Harry said softly as he led the blonde through a doorway, then turned to him, his emerald green eyes filled with genuine concern, "Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch?"

Draco, being as stubborn as an ox, nodded curtly once, pushing aside all feelings from earlier relating to Scorpius in peril. "Of course not! This is your house, and I am merely an intrusion. You _will_ be sharing the bed with me." How he manage to keep his voice steady was a mystery to him.

"Okay… but feel free to kick me out at anytime." Harry grinned playfully. Draco gave a quirky grin of his own. "Oh, I will." The man laughed, causing Draco to smile fondly.

Then, the raven haired man asked, "Do you need pajamas? I don't have many because I don't tend to use them, but I do have some sleep pants if you want them."

This caused the blonde to blush. Harry really needed to guard his mouth sometimes. Why would he tell his ex that he didn't wear clothes to bed? Was Harry _trying_ to kill him? Draco swallowed thickly, trying to hide his blush. "No… I'm fine… I tend to sleep in just my boxers anyways…"

Harry nodded and took off his shirt. "Oh, and the bathroom is through that door." he gestured to the dark wood door on the opposite side of the room. Draco nodded, averting his eyes from those _oh so fine _abs that he just wanted to run his tongue all over and see how've they changed in the past five years.

The raven haired man entered the bathroom, much to Draco's great relief and obvious disappointment. The blonde took off his black shoes along with his socks. He set them by the cozy-looking reading chair. Then, he slid out of his trousers and folded them neatly, placing them on said reading chair. As he was halfway through taking off his blouse, having it being just on his arms, Harry came out of the bathroom in just silken black boxers. They were the boxers Draco had given him when Harry had decided he liked the way the blonde's boxers felt on him back when they were a couple.

Tinting slightly, Draco turned away from Harry. He felt like a blushing virgin. _Shit! Why did I agree to this?! Why must I be so stubborn?! And why does he still have those boxers?!_

Swallowing thickly, the blonde turned back around to find Harry's eyes checking him out. Coughing lightly to catch the man's attention, he set his blouse on top of his trousers after folding it and looked to the man. Harry had a slight blush coating his cheeks as well from being caught staring. They both looked like two shy lovers, attempting to have sex for the _very_ first time when they were, in fact, quite the opposite.

"Let's-" Draco's voice squeaked a bit. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts when they snuck around the castle at night to make love and go adventuring. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he tried again, "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah…" Harry agreed a bit awkwardly.

The two slowly made their way over to the bed and climbed in on their usual sides they sleep on, which happen to be the same as back when they had been a couple. It felt so right, so familiar, to be back in a bed together. Even if it was only just for the night.

Making sure not to invade Harry's personal space, Draco kept his back to the man he still loved dearly. Harry seemed to thinking the same because he tried not to invade Draco's personal space as well. They both were laying on the very edge of their side of the bed.

After a long tense moment, the two drifted to sleep. Too far apart for either's liking but forcing themselves to be away from the other in case the other didn't want the same thing.

~o.0.o~

Draco awoke feeling better than he had in a long time. He pressed his back more firmly against the warmth of the other male's chest. Arms tightened around his waist in response. A smile grace Draco's lips before his mind registering the situation. When it did, his silver eyes snapped wide open. Harry was spooning against his back. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he turned his head, slowly as to not awaken the man, to look into the sleeping face of Harry's.

Draco studied the sleeping face of the man he loved. He looked so relaxed and so at peace. He looked just like when he use to be dating the blonde, just older, a bit more ruggedly handsome. He was not the clumsy adorable sixth year he use to be. Sighing slightly, Draco's gaze traveled down to the man's soft chapped lips. Suddenly, he felt Harry's hand creeping up his abdomen, causing an intense fluttering to fill his stomach. It began to rub soft circles on his stomach, occasionally slipping up and tracing Draco's scars on his pale chest.

Gasping softly, breath catching in his throat, the blonde suppressed a shudder. Harry used to caress him just like this when they had just finished making love and were just talking till they fell prisoner to the world of sleep. He had also caressed him in such a manner when Draco would get upset or scared, mainly after he awoke from a brutal nightmare of the retched war.

He felt like crying and like moaning. Why was life so cruel? What if this was some deity's way of punishing him for the crimes he committed during the war? If it was, he didn't know what he would do. The deity should just strike him down dead now and be merciful on him.

A soft groan near his ear brought Draco back to himself. Harry was waking up. The blonde panicked slightly. Should he pretend to be asleep? Or just be awake and calm? Or should he pretend he just woke up as well?

Just as the raven haired man awoke, Draco opt for the first option. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He could hear the familiar soft groan Harry always gave as he awoke from a good night's rest. He could feel the man's abs flex and his arms tighten as he pull Draco subconsciously closer to his warmth. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, Harry froze, his arms loosening drastically. The blonde's heart sank when his beloved's arms loosened.

Then, he realized Harry was awake. Draco's heart was beating at what he believed to be a million beats per minute. He was sure his face was flushed a rosy pink color. But he feared what expression he'd see if he opened his eyes.

"Draco…?"

Harry's voice was soft, a bit confused and half asleep. Draco found it to be completely endearing. Hiding his nervousness, the blonde opened his silver eyes slowly, one at a time. His gaze locked on the emerald eyes that were only half open in front of him. The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Good morning, Harry."

Groaning, the raven haired man sat up. He reached blindly for his glasses. Once they were in his hand, he put them on. Harry blinked sleepily and looked at Draco. He became even more confused, not remembering why the blonde was in his bed with him. "Draco…?"

The blonde was now sitting up and watching Harry. He bit his cheek gently as he studied the man. "Yes…?"

But before he could reply though, two little boys rushed in and jumped onto the bed. "Mommmmmmmmmy!" exclaimed the little blonde boy, giggling.

Albus laughed and said, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddy!"

Draco smiled and pulled his son close. "Hello, Scorp. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah huh! Albus is comfy." Scorpius giggled. Albus then grinned. "He slept with his head on my belly." the brunette giggled, poking his own stomach and laughing hysterically. Draco smiled and looked down at his son. "Did you now?"

"I didn't mean to! I just woke up there." Scorpius yelled in his defense, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. The older Malfoy laughed. "You're not in trouble, love. I was just asking."

Scorpius relaxed visibly, and Albus giggled hysterically. Harry smiled and said, "You boys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Scorpius and Albus yelled simultaneously. Draco smiled. Harry grinned and said, "Then, get up! Let's go. I'll teach you two how to make waffles."

Scorpius frowned confused. "Are waffles the square ones or the circle ones?"

Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius' cheek, which caused the blonde to blush. "They're the square ones." He then giggled.

Draco smiled softly. He really hoped one day they would have their chance to be together.

"Alright. Let's go bake some waffles then."

~o.0.o~

Scorpius hummed as he and Albus ran outside after having baked and eaten all the waffles. Draco watched the children run off in their coats and scarves to Harry's backyard. It was nearly winter already.

"Care for a cup of coffee?"

The blonde turned to Harry when he spoke to him and nodded once. "Alright. I'll take a cup."

Harry nodded and got to work making the coffee. Draco was left to watch the children run around outside in the chilly winter air as an awkward silence fell on the two former lovers.

Draco watched as Albus and Scorpius chased each other. Albus tackled Scorpius to the grass, causing both boys to giggle hysterically.

"Here you are."

The older blonde turned his view back to Harry and noticed a cup on the counter. He nodded his thanks and took the warm mug in his hands. He sipped the black coffee and was quite surprised yet very delighted to find it made exactly the way he liked it. He must not have realized last night that that was how it was made as well. Draco looked at the raven haired man, showing his surprise and something else, his eyes filled to the brim with emotion. "You remembered?" he cursed the slight waver in his voice.

Harry looked at Draco and studied him for a moment. "Of course I remember…" he said quietly, looking at the mug in his hands so he wouldn't have to look at the blonde.

Draco looked down at the coffee in his hands to hold back tears. Harry remembered? Could that mean that maybe… just maybe… that he might still…

_No. _Draco snapped at himself inside his head. _Harry doesn't love you. He left you. Remember?_

But the blonde couldn't help but hope that he was wrong.

Harry cleared his throat. "Anyway… shall we have our coffee on the porch? We can watch the boys from there."

Draco nodded, still holding back tears. He had to compose himself before he could reply.

"Yes. That would be nice."

~o.0.o~

Scorpius pinned Albus to the ground, laughing. The Potter boy giggled and pushed the blonde off him. "Stop it!" he giggled as he sat up.

The blonde giggled and looked up when he heard the backdoor open. "Mommy!" Scorpius squealed in glee. Draco smiled warmly at his son. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Albus tickling me!" he giggled. Draco plastered an amused face on. "Was he now?"

"Yeeeah!" Albus exclaimed. "I was!"

Harry smiled and looked to Draco. "Our boys get along well."

"They do, don't they…" the older blonde agreed, slightly smiling. It was a genuine smile. Scorpius giggled and grabbed Albus' hand. "Come on, Al."

The two boys ran off, Draco watching them as they do. The older blonde felt a gaze on him after a few minutes of watching the boys who were currently playing that muggle game called tag. He turned his gaze slowly to Harry, who indeed was watching him. Draco blushed slightly at the intensity of the emeralds that were staring at him. "H-Harry?" he asked, slightly confused as to why he could be looking at him for so long.

"Yes?" Harry replied, his gaze meeting Draco's silver eyes. The blonde worried his bottom lip. "Never mind…"

"Alright…" the raven haired man replied quietly.

Albus came running over with Scorpius in tow and asked, "Can Scorpius move in with us?"

Draco's eyes widened, fear striking at his heart. "Wh-What?"

Harry looked just as surprised by his son's question. Scorpius had his lower lip in between his teeth. "Pleeeeeeease, Mommy… You could move in too…"

The older blonde relaxed a bit. Scorpius didn't want to leave him. He still wanted his mother. He just… wanted to move in with his other father and half brother…

Scorpius then proceeded to give his mother the 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. Draco groaned and looked away. "Don't do that. You know I can't ever say no when you do. Anyways… you'd have to ask Albus' father."

The little blonde looked to Harry and said, "Mr. Harry, please… I really want to live with Al…"

Harry pursed his lips. He could tell Draco didn't approve of this idea by the tension in the older Malfoy's shoulders. "Well… I dunno…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Daddy… I'll love you forever. He could even share my room to save space!" Albus begged, his eyes wide and innocent. Part of Draco couldn't help but hope he'd say yes, but the other part was hoping he'd say no. It would just be too painful…

"It's alright with me… Ask Scorpius' dad… er… mom?" Harry told the boys, unsure if he should call Draco a mom or a dad, but considering he gave birth to the little Malfoy he went with mom. Scorpius grinned. "Yay!"

"Whoa, there, boy. I haven't said yes yet." Draco told his son. His son deflated. He had that kicked puppy look. "Awwww…"

Albus got on his knees and folded his cute little hands together, making the most adorable begging face Draco had ever seen, and, much to Draco's amusement, begged, "Pleeease, Mr. Draco. Please. You can be my new mommy."

Harry's eyes widened. "W-What? Son, that goes for me to say."

Scorpius ignored Harry and gasped. "Yes! Then, Mr. Harry can be my real daddy! Oh and Mommy can get married and finally be happy!"

Draco tensed visibly. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't bare to look at Harry's face. Just please, please whatever deity is out there. Don't let Harry catch that-

"Real daddy?" Harry asked the little blonde while glancing in his peripheral vision at Draco, confused. The older Malfoy averted his eyes to his hands which were firmly grasping his knees, knuckles white.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. You could be my real daddy. I'm not allowed to speak about my other daddy."

"Why not, Scorpius?"

"Because Mommy said so." the little blonde looked to Draco and then back a Harry. Then, Scorpius proceeded to return to his begging. "Pleeeeease!" he begged, "Mommy needs happiness."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he looked up and at his son. _My own _**son **_can see I'm not happy? _

Mouth slightly agape, the older Malfoy couldn't find words. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them. He was speechless. How could his son, _his own son_, see he wasn't happy? Did his son know he was depressed as well? Was he really that bad at hiding it?

"Sc-Scorpius…?" Draco cursed his wavering voice, "What do you mean? I _am_ happy…"

Scorpius shook his little head of fine blonde hair. "No… you aren't. You liar. Don't lie, Mommy. You said lying is bad." His little lip pulled out into a pout. "Mommy is lying. Mommy is sad…"

Draco's son walked over to his mother and hugged him. Draco held back tears as he picked up his son and set him in his lap. "I love you, Mommy…" Little Scorpius murmured into Draco's pale neck.

Harry watched with soft eyes. His own son can see he's sad. Why won't Draco just admit he is? Why won't Draco just admit he's lonely? Maybe then he'd agree to live with the raven haired man.

Clearing his throat, which caused everyone to look at him and caused Scorpius to get down from his mother's lap and stand by Albus, Harry said, "Anyway… how about this… we start with them just moving in, Al. Would that satisfy you two, troublermakers?" The older Potter arched his brow, an amused smile on his face.

Scorpius and Albus' faces lit up like it was Christmas and they had just gotten the best present in their entire lives. "Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!" Albus exclaimed while standing and jumping up and down while holding Scorpius' hands, causing the little blushing blonde to have to jump as while. The little blonde giggled embarrassedly.

Draco bit his lower lip. Did he get a say in this? The two little boys ran inside, talking excitedly about where Scorpius should stay. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry smiled joyfully at the two boys before looking to the older blonde. His smile lessened. "Draco…"

The older Malfoy looked at Harry. "Yes?"

"You don't have to allow this… I don't want you to think you're being forced to live with us-me…" Harry told him. Draco bit his lip. What should he say? Scorpius looked so happy to be living with his best mate. Could he really crush his son's hopes and dreams just because this situation would cause him pain? Could he really destroy his son's own happiness? No. No, he couldn't.

"No… it's fine… You saw how happy our boys were." Despite himself, Draco's stomach fluttered at his use of the word 'our'. If only they were both his and Harry's… "I can deal with that… The Manor is quite big and lonely…"

Then, Draco remembered something. "What about Lily and James? Will they be okay with it?"

Harry grinned. "I'll talk to them."

~o.0.o~

After Scorpius and Draco went home to the Malfoy Manor, Harry took Al to pick up his siblings at the Burrow (it was rebuilt after having been burnt down in sixth year). He rang the door bell. Molly Weasley answered the door. She immediately smiled and said, "Come in, boys. Supper is almost ready and on the table. James and Lily are upstairs with little Rosie and Hugo. Albus, you can go play with them for a bit if you wish."

"Yay!" Albus squirmed out of his father's grip and ran up the stairs to the playroom that was added in the reconstruction. Harry smiled and watched him flee up the stairs. Then, he looked to Molly Weasley.

"My, my, Harry. You look a bit peaky. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly, Harry?"

Harry laughed softly. "At least a hundred times."

Molly smiled and said, "Ron and Hermione are out back watching George fly on the new broom he invented. Why don't you go join them?"

"I will." Harry smiled and went out back to find his to best mates sitting on a blanket watch George fly around, murmuring to each other occasionally. He walked over to join them. He was glad they were happily married to each other. Immediately after the war, Ron purposed, and they were married the next week. Now, they have two lovely children; Rose, who is four, and Hugo, who is two.

"'arry!" Ron smiled. Hermione smiled at Harry as well and patted the blanket by her. "Sit down, Harry. How have you been?"

"I've been good, if a bit tired. And Albus made a new friend. You'd never guess who with."

"Who?" Ron asked curiously. Harry smiled warily. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"_WHAT?!_ When did he meet that brat?! I bet he is just like his father-"

"_Ron!_" Hermione smacked her husband upside the head with her book. "You don't know that! Scorpius could be a sweet little thing. Now, hush and let Harry talk."

Grumbling and rubbing his aching head, Ron shut up. Hermione looked to Harry apologetically. "Sorry, Harry. Continue."

"It's fine, 'Mione. I understand where he's comin' from. But yeah. Scorpius is a great little kid. Apparently, Albus is his only friend."

"Aw… that's sad, Harry." Ron said, suddenly feeling guilty and terrible that he assumed the child of 'such great evil'. Harry nodded. "Yeah. So he comes over often with Draco-"

"You let _Draco Malfoy _into your house?!" Ron gaped. Harry blinked. Oh yeah… he hadn't told them about how he and Draco sort of became friends. "Yeah… we're kinda… friends now…"

Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Harry winced. He knew what was coming.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

~o.0.o~

Albus hummed as he colored with Rosie. They were coloring in pictures of dragons. "Hey, Rosie, can you pass the green crayon?"

"Yeah. Here ya go, Al." the bushy haired redhead child handed the silver to Albus. He grinned and took it gladly. He colored in the eyes of the dragon green. _Like Scorpius' and Daddy's._ he thought and giggled.

Suddenly, all the children jumped in fright when they heard Rosie's dad's loud voice scream. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Worried, anxious and curious, the children dropped what they were doing and ran down the stairs to the kitchen asking questions amongst themselves curiously. There they found Molly Weasley looking upset. When she noticed the children she said, "Oh! My dear grandbabies! I'm so sorry. Please excuse Uncle Ron's yelling. He's a bit upset."

"What happened, Grandma?" Albus asked, curiously, looking up at Molly. She smiled warmly at him. "Well, Al. Your father seems to have said something that upset him. Now, all of you. Off you go. Back upstairs. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Obediently, they all retreated back up stairs. Albus began to immediately chat with Rosie as they returned upstairs. "What could he have said? He's your daddy."

"I don't know, Rosie. Maybe he said something like he didn't like your daddy's shirt. I know I'd be mad if someone told me that." Al shrugged. They sat back at the table they had been coloring at. Albus looked back at his picture and panicked. It was gone. "My picture!" he cried out.

"Oh no! Where'd it go?" Rosie exclaimed, standing up and looking under the table. Albus was freaking out. His lower lip began to tremble. "My picture is gone." He whimpered.

Rosie frowned and said, "Please don't cry, Al. We'll find it. I'm sure of it." She nodded to assure him and herself. Then, the two children heard a loud squeal and giggling. Rosie turned her head and looked at little Lily Potter. Oh no…

What Rosie saw would have Albus screaming for sure. Lily, the two year old, had Al's picture in her hands ripped and wet from putting it in her mouth. "osie!" Lilly giggled.

Albus looked at his little sister and saw his picture. He gasped. He walked over to her and yanked it back from her, succeeding in ripping it in half. Releasing a shrilled shriek of realization of what he did, Albus began to cry. His picture for Scorpius was ruined.

Rosie ran off to go tell Grandma what happened.

~o.0.o~

"Grandma! Albus is crying." Rosie exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen. Molly Weasley sighed softly. "Oh dear. What did James do this time?"

"It wasn't James, Grandma. Lily ripped Al's picture to Scorpius." Rosie said. Molly's lips formed a little 'o' shape. "I'll go get Harry then. Thank you Rosie, dear. Now, go run off and play."

Rosie nodded and ran back upstairs to comfort Al. Molly went out back and looked for Harry. She put her hands on her hips and spotted him with Ron and Hermione. Molly began to walk over there.

"Sorry, Ron… I didn't mean to _not_ tell you guys. It just… I got busy with having Scorp over…" Harry explained. Ron sighed loudly. "I'm sorry I over reacted… I know you've been busy with your kids and being a single father."

"It's fine." Harry shrugged. Then, he heard Molly Weasley's voice call his name. "Harry!"

Looking up, Harry spotted the woman who treated him like her own son, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Molly? What's wrong?"

Ron and Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley as well. Molly sighed. "It's Albus. Your daughter, Lily, seems to have ripped his picture he was drawing for Scorpius, and he won't stop crying."

"Oh no." Harry stood up alert. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs with the other children."

Nodding curtly, Harry took off first walking, then running to the house to find his middle child.

~o.0.o~

Climbing the stairs two at a time, Harry soon found his son. He took a deep breath to allow air back into his lungs before saying, "Albus."

Albus sniffed and looked up from where he sat on the floor. Harry slowly walked over to his son and knelt down by him. "Al, what's the matter?"

Sniffing, his son spoke, hiccupping. "I-I-I was draw-_hic_-drawing a picture for Sc-Scorpius. But it-it-it dis-_hic-_disappeared. Lily ha-had it. It r-ripped!" then he climbed into his father's lap and curled against Harry's chest.

Kissing the top of his son's head, Harry hugged his middle child close. "Shh. It's alright, Al. I can fix it."

"Y-You can?" Albus sniffed and rubbed his eyes, looking at his daddy.

"Yes, love. I can. Where's the picture?"

The brunette child handed his father half of the picture. "Where's the other half, buddy?"

"L-Lily has it."

Harry looked towards the redheaded two year old who was giggling and attempting to chew on her foot. "Hey, Lily." Harry said in a gentle voice.

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby. Can you come here, please?"

Lily giggled and nodded. She sat up and walked over a bit wobbly. She was still learning to walk. Harry knew his little girl was behind other children her age, but he didn't care. She could take her time growing up. At least she was potty trained.

Harry let Lily climb into his lap, settling her on his free leg. "Now, Lily, sweetpea, where's Al's picture?"

"'E'e, Dada!" she giggled, showing him the half of the picture she had. "May I have it, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Dada!" she handed over the half of Al's picture. Albus sniffed and watched. Lily giggled. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it, saying "_Reparo_."

The piece of paper fluttered into the air before repairing itself and landing gracefully on the man's lap. Lily squealed with glee, and Albus gasped in awe, his eyes wide and excited. "That was amazing, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Albus. Now what do you say?"

Albus giggled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You are very welcome, Al." Harry smiled and adjusted his glasses. Then, Molly Weasley's voice rang out, calling "Dinner's ready!"

~o.0.o~

After returning home with his children, Harry decided to call a family meeting. They all gathered in the living room. Harry picked up Lily and set her on his lap. She giggled as James and Al sat on the carpet in front of Harry.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Albus asked curiously, the magically fixed picture clutched in his cute little hands. Harry smiled warmly at his children. "Nothing's wrong… I just need to tell you guys something."

"What is it, Daddy?" James asked. The older man smiled warily. "Well… I was wondering how you'd feel if Draco and Scorpius moved in with us…"

Albus' little blue-gray eyes widened, and he gasped loudly, standing up. "Really?! Can Scorpius live with us?!"

Harry laughed softly. James protested. "No! I don't like them!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry pursed his lips. "Why not James?"

Huffing the five-year-old duplicate of Harry Potter pouted. "I don't like them."

Pursing his lips at his son in thought, he looked into the brown eyes of James Sirius Potter. "Well… I'm sorry, Jamie. But that's not a good enough reason… I already said they could."

Releasing a growl of frustration, the oldest child stood and ran up to his room. Harry sighed. Albus looked worried. "Does that mean since James doesn't like them that they can't move in…?" the middle child looked close to tears.

Harry gestured for Albus to climb into his lap. Once he had, he kissed his son's forehead and said, "No. It doesn't mean they can't move in. It just means that James will be difficult."

"Oh." Albus frowned. "Maybe Scorp can show him how cool he is."

Harry smiled. "Maybe, Al… Maybe…"

~o0o~

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had been humming and skipping and dancing happily all day. Draco found it endearing and absolutely entertaining. His son seemed so happy, so filled with joy. Smiling, Draco called his son out of his amazing daydreams. "Scorpius?"

"Yes, Mommy?" his son looked at him with his emerald eyes. Ever since the fright poor Scorpius had, he had been calling Draco by 'Mommy'. It made Draco a bit embarrassed, but he didn't dare correct his child.

The older Malfoy smiled. "Harry owled and said we could come over when we are ready. Are you packed?"

"Yes!" the child giggled. "I can't wait to see Albus!"

Smiling widely, Draco said, "Then get your bag, and I'll get mine."

The Malfoys didn't have much to pack. It was mainly clothes and books for Draco. But Scorpius had to bring _all_ his toys (including but not limited to crayons, his action figures, coloring books, his toy broom, his stuffed animals, and his muggle legos), leaving little space anything he really needed like clothes and toiletries. But thank goodness for magic! A simple enlarging charm had fixed that problem.

Once they both had their single suitcase, they flooed to Harry's house. The moment Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace, Albus tackled him to the ground, excitedly. "I missed you, Scorp!"

Giggling, Scorpius replied, "I missed you too, Al."

Draco smiled softly at the interaction. Then, he noticed Harry watching the boys as well. Harry then looked to him, meeting his gaze. "Let me take your bag, Draco."

The blonde let him.

"I'll show you to your room." Harry said, gesturing for the older Malfoy to follow him. Draco complied. The silence was a bit awkward as they walked down the hallway alone. They reached the last room on the left of the hall, and Harry opened the door.

Upon entering, the room was cozy. A fireplace rested on the west wall. On the east was the four-post full-sized bed. Sheer golden curtains hung from the framing along the top of the bed. Gold and deep purple sheets and comforter clothed the gorgeous bed. The floor was covered in deep mahogany wood. The walls were painted corresponding purple and gold colors. Two entirely empty bookshelves resided on the north wall of the room. The door they had entered in was on the south wall.

Smiling, Draco walked into the room, looking around his new room. "It's lovely, Harry. Did you decorate it yourself?" He looked at the Savior of the Wizarding World with bright eyes. Harry smiled lopsidedly. "Nah. Hermione did most of the decorating in this house. Ginny sucked with décor."

Draco nodded and ignored the brief reference towards Harry's deceased wife. The blonde looked around the room once more before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at Harry. "So… where will Scorpius stay?"

"Well… Albus _insisted_ that he stay in his room." Harry chuckled softly. "Al is really attached to your son, Draco. It's adorable."

The Malfoy smiled softly. "Yeah. Well… Scorpius really likes Albus…" Sadness tinged the edge of Draco's smile, but he shook it off. He returned his gaze to Harry. "Are they sharing a bed then?"

Harry smiled. "Probably, but I transfigured Al's bed to a bunk bed just in case."

Draco nodded, smiling. Harry set the blonde's suitcase down on the bed beside the former Slytherin. Draco smiled at Harry. "How did James and Lily take it?"

"Well… Lily was all for it; her being two and not really caring much about anything anyway. But James… not so much."

Nodding, the blonde stood back up, awkwardly. "So… um…"

"Oh. I guess I should leave you to get to settled in. Let me go check on the boys."

Draco nodded once. "Alright."

Harry nodded and left awkwardly. Draco sighed. Why did he agree to this?

~o.0.o~

Scorpius entered Albus' room. "Do we share your room now?"

"Yeah! Now it's _our _room. It's gonna be so brilliant!" Albus giggled. Scorpius smiled and kissed Albus on the cheek. The two boys giggled hysterically when Albus said, "You missed!"

Scorpius smiled and tried again. The boy's pressed their lips together in an innocent act of what they thought only meant friendship. Just when Harry walked in. "Hey Al, is Scorpius with yo-"

The two boys looked to the surprised Harry Potter. Albus giggled. "Daddy!" He hugged his father around the legs. Scorpius smiled. "Mr. Harry!" he copied Albus' actions and hugged the man's legs as well.

Getting over his initial shock, Harry looked down at the young boys, whom had his legs captive. "Al, what were you two doing before I came in?"

Releasing Harry, Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and shrugged their little shoulders. "We were showing our love, Daddy. Scorpius is my bestest friend in the entire world!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air at the word 'entire'.

Scorpius giggled. "Yeah, Mr. Harry. And Albus is my _only_ friend in the entire world!"

Harry blinked. Alright…

"Alright… anyway… are you settling in well Scorpius?"

"Yeah! Albus said I could share his bottom bed with him!" he giggled, "I'm scared of heights."

_Figures. _Harry thought. _Of course they'd end up sharing anyway._ Returning the bed to its original state with a flick of his wand, Harry said, "Alright. Well… I'm going to return to Draco then. You boys have fun."

"We will, Daddy!" Albus grinned brightly. Scorpius nodded, taking Al's hand. "Yeah!"

Harry left the boys to enjoy each other's company. He made his way back to Draco's new room.

~o.0.o~

Draco had just finished putting all of his many books on the bookshelves when Harry walked in. Turning around to see the former Gryffindor, the blonde smiled. "How is Scorpius settling in? Alright, I presume."

"Yeah…" Harry nodded, "He's settling in just fine."

Platinum blonde eyebrows furrowing, Draco asked, "What happened? You seem… off. Did Scorpius do something? Do I need to discipline him?" Draco made to stand, sounding nervous, but Harry gently pressed him back down with hands on his shoulders. The blonde found it difficult to breathe at the sudden close proximity.

"Scorpius did nothing wrong." Harry sat beside the blonde, his voice soft and quiet, "I was just a bit surprised."

"What happened, Harry?"

The way Draco said Harry's name was like sweet nectar to the Savior's ears. His voice was soft and silken; rich like chocolate but smooth and flowing like honey.

Harry looked into the silver orbs of the blonde in front of him and said, "Albus and Scorpius were kissing each other."

Blinking and nearly recoiling in shock, Draco said, "What?"

"Yeah… I was surprised as well… but I didn't say anything about it. I figured they wouldn't understand." Harry said. Draco nodded unsurely.

"But I was right about them sharing a bed. Apparently, Scorpius is scared of heights?"

Draco looked to Harry, a frown of confusion on his pale face. The raven haired man's gaze flickered from the pale pink lips of Draco's and back to his silver eyes. Though, the blonde didn't notice Harry's intense gaze.

"No… Scorpius isn't afraid of heights… He wishes to be a seeker on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts, and he loved that thing the muggles enjoy called a 'zipline'."

Draco's eyes widened a bit. Scorpius… _lied_? Why? Did he really want to share a bed with Albus _that much_?

_Maybe he _is_ a true Slytherin… _Draco thought curiously. The blonde looked back to Harry and said, "I guess my son will be a Slytherin if he thought he had to lie to sleep in Al's bed."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry then. I'm sure Albus will be right along side him. After all… Slytherins are very loyal I've heard."

Draco nodded, thinking back on his days at Hogwarts. He shuddered at the dark memories, but he remembered those who suck beside him. Blaise and Pansy, for sure. And of course his loyal minions Crabbe and Goyle.

Nodding, Draco smirked at Harry. "Yeah. We can be loyal, but we are also very cunning. We'll do anything to achieve our ends. And that's the scary part."

Harry laughed. Draco's smirk transformed into a smile. He had made Harry laugh! Oh! What a wonderful feeling that was!

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Draco's thoughs got to him. He found himself saying quietly, "The sorting hat once said in one of its songs '_For were there such friends anywhere, As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_'… Do you think we're friends now, Harry?"

Harry studied the blonde man who was looking the pale hands that were in his lap. He looked so vulnerable, like if Harry gave him the wrong answer he might just break. Smiling slightly at the insecure former Slytherin, Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'd say we are."

Draco seemed to visibly relax. His shoulders lost their tension. Harry set a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled. The raven haired man watched Draco till he lifted his silver eyes to lock with Harry's.

"Good…"

~o.0.o~

It's been a week since Draco and Scorpius moved in with the Potters. James Sirius Potter still hates the Malfoy's, but he still doesn't have a good reason as to why. But with James' fastly approaching birthday, Draco was hoping to change that.

Currently, James and Lily were at Molly's house. The living twin, George, had claimed he had a special surprise for James, and Lily had wanted to play with Hugo. So, Albus and Scorpius were currently with Draco and Harry, whom happened to be in Diagon Alley.

Strolling the street with Scorpius in his arms, Draco walked along side Harry. Albus was in Harry's arms. The two boys had exhausted themselves playing tag. Draco had warned them.

Draco hummed under his breath as they entered a shop. It was a new shop. It sold miscellaneous magical objects, from necklaces that curse your enemy to never be able to have children ever again to wardrobes that magically sort your clothes by color. It was an interesting shop to say the least.

Scorpius suddenly seemed awake because he squirmed to be put down. Draco complied. The moment Scorpius was on the ground he dashed over to a magical train set. Draco eyed him for a moment before looking around himself.

The older Malfoy scanned the shelves with his eyes slowly. Nothing truly caught his eye. Nothing, that is, till he came across an exquisite wind chime.

The wind chime itself wasn't that special. Just simple silver teardrops hanging by threads attached to a silver ring. Circular emeralds hung in the center of each teardrop. It reminded Draco of Scorpius, a mix of Harry and himself. The sound the wind chime made was enticing. It sounded haunting and dangerous with an underlining of sadness. It was odd to say the least. Before Draco knew it, he was purchasing the wind chime.

"Mommy, what did you buy?" Scorpius ran over to the older Malfoy to see what had interested his mom. Draco smiled down at his child and said, "I bought a wind chime, love."

"Oooooh! Can I see?" Scorpius asked with widened eyes. Albus ran over just as Draco was taking his purchase out of its wrapping. Both of the little boys let out gasps of glee and exclamations of joy at the sight of wind chime.

"It's beautiful, Mommy! It's the color of my eyes! I have my Daddy's eyes." Scorpius squealed, delighted. Albus giggled and poked his best friend's nose. "Yeah. My daddy has that color of eyes."

Harry looked down at the two little boys, and he _did_ notice that little Scorpius had the same color eyes as himself. "Draco…?"

The older Malfoy completely shut down. He went tense, and his face turned into a mask. "Yes. He has the same color eyes as you. But don't assume anything, Potter." Draco's voice was cold, and his eyes fierce. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Scorpius released and odd squeak and buried his face in his mother's legs. He thought he was in trouble.

Draco looked down at his son, uncrossing his arms. He released a deep sigh and picked up Scorpius. He kissed the little blonde's forehead. "You didn't do anything, Scorpius. It's alright. You're not in trouble."

Albus Potter had a look of confusion upon his face. His father, though, looked frustrated as if he was trying to figure this whole situation out. Draco avoided eye contact with the man and kept his gaze on his distressed son, whom was muttering apologies.

"Daddy…?" Albus tugged on his father's coat and whispered loudly, "Why is Scorpius apologizing? Did he do something bad?"

Harry scooped his son up and said, looked at the older Malfoy but speaking to his child, "I don't know, Albus. Maybe his mother is upset that he was telling the truth."

This hit a nerve in Draco. He felt a knife stab into his chest. He couldn't believe this.

_Potter couldn't have figured it out. He couldn't have! Oh Merlin, please. Please, don't let him have figured it ou-_

"Malfoy-" Another stab of a knife went through Draco's heart. What had happened to Draco? "-why did you hide my son from me?"

Draco felt the knife twist in his heart. Scorpius was _his_ son. Scorpius was Draco's and Harry's. Not _just _Harry's.

The older Malfoy immediately shut down, his body rigid and his eyes hard. Holding Scorpius close to his chest, he snapped at the man. "I will have you know, _Potter_, that Scorpius is _my _son and _my_ son alone!"

Scorpius whimpered. He didn't like it when his mother yelled. Draco looked to his frightened son, his gaze immediately melting into a softer expression than his hardened anger. He kissed his son's forehead and rocked him lightly, attempting to comfort the distressed child.

"But that doesn't answer my question, Malfoy."

Draco turned his gaze back to the Savior of the Wizarding World and glared daggers at him. "Should we really argue here in public, Potter? I do not believe this conversation is everyone's business."

"Just answer the _damn _question, Malfoy!"

The blonde scowled and finally snapped. "Fine, Potter. You want to know the truth? Fine. I'll give you the bloody truth!" Scorpius buried his head in his mother's neck, whimpering softly. Draco placed a comforting hand on his son's back before continuing, "I found out I was pregnant with Scorpius two months after you left me for that Weasley bint! You lost _all _rights to him when you abandoned me for that bitch."

Albus Potter gasped, his eyes wide in shock at hearing the cuss word. Potter visibly gritted his teeth in anger. Draco set his jaw, angling his chin upward in a defying manner. Harry's fist clenched tightly by his side. He said, "He's _my son_, Malfoy," the surname was spat in vile bitterness, "You should have told me about him."

Bitterly, Draco laughed, his voice void of any actual humor. His laugh sounded like it was bordering between insanity and rage. A fire shown brightly in his silver eyes. Scorpius whimpered in fear, but Draco couldn't help it.

"And tell you what, _Potter_. That Iwas knocked up the duff by the Savior of the Wizarding World? What then? You had already _left me_. Would you have come back to raise the child with me?" Draco didn't give time for Harry to reply, "No. No you wouldn't have. You and Weaselette already had a child. Your eldest, Potter. Now tell me, I beg you, why in the world would I contact the man who would leave me, a man foolishly in love with you, to raise a child with that… _woman_ that you cheated on me with? Hm? Tell me, Potter. Why? Why would you expect me to? I have my pride, Potter. I am not a shameless Gryffindor like _you_."

Silence rang through the deserted shop. No one made a sound, not even the man behind the counter. The world seemed to hold its breath as Draco anxiously, furiously, awaited Harry's reply to this. Ever so slowly, time seemed to return to them as the raven spoke.

"I would like my now son, Malfoy."

Draco's world seemed to shatter around him. He couldn't believe this. His one and only fear was coming true, his supposedly irrational fear that once Potter knew the truth he would take his little Scorpius away. Apparently, this fear was more rational than he thought.

Opening his mouth, then closing it, Draco's furious expression became emotionless as he fought to hide his terror. He gently began to put Scorpius down, whom only clung tighter to his mother, whining. Draco chided his child, sadly. "Scorpius, love… Let Mommy go… It's alright. No one will hurt you, dear."

Hesitantly, Scorpius let go. He was set down on the ground gently before Draco knelt in front of him, fighting back bitter hot tears. "Scorpius, darling, listen to me, alright? You are going to stay with Mr. Harry for a little bit…" swallowing thickly, Draco blinked rapidly before he continued, "He'll take g-good care of you a-alright?"

Draco sniffed as his eyes turned watery. He looked his son in the eye, forcing a smile. Scorpius nodded, "Alright, Mommy. But where are you going?"

"I… I have to… visit somebody, Scorpius… I… It's better if you're n-not th-there." Draco's voice wavered. He knew he wouldn't be able to say anymore without crying in front of that bastard who was stealing his child from him. So, he hugged his son tightly, closing his eyes and breathing him in.

"I l-love you, Scorpius."

Scorpius hugged his mother back, smiling slightly even though he could sense something was wrong. "I love you too, Mommy."

"I-I'll see you r-real soon, baby." Draco pulled back and held his son at arm's length, sniffling, unable to clearly see Scorpius' face for his vision was blurred with tears. Scorpius frowned confused, "Why are you crying, Mommy?"

"No reason, love." Draco said as he released his son. He stood back up and wiped at his eyes, smiling down at the little blonde. Scorpius offered an unsure smile back. "G-Goodb-bye, l-love."

"Bye-bye, Mommy. See ya soon?"

Harry had put his hand on the child's shoulder gently. Draco nearly choked on a sob, fighting to hold it in, to keep it tighter just a little bit longer. Draco could only nod his head to the child in response. Scorpius smiled and looked to Albus. The two children interlocked hands, and Potter led them both out of the store.

Draco watched in misery as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice and the great Savior of the Wizarding World, walked away with his Scorpius, walking out of Draco's life forever.

* * *

**A/N: It's done! I've been slaving over this for a long time, since like… I think it was January of something like that. I've gotten writing block so many times with this piece. But it's finally done!**

**Don't worry, guys. A sequel will be written. I am currently working on it. Patience, peeps. It will come… eventually.**


End file.
